


Fighting of Eternity

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, In fighting, Mind Control, ex-lovers, possible Steven Tony Stephen triangle forming, psycho ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: It was only supposed to be a meet up and a check up on new weapons and moves. What Steve got instead was something far more intrusive.





	Fighting of Eternity

Steve stared down at the man. They hadn’t meant to get here and he sure as hell didn’t want to hurt the man. Sure they had fought before now but this man had been his ally. Something seemed to be controlling his every movement. Every punch that landed on the suit or every kick that made contact.

“What the fuck Steve?” Tony yelled at him. “I thought we worked through this!” Steve made another direct contact with the Iron Man suit and Steve could just hear the man grunt in it. There was a soft voice in the back of his head that he couldn’t recognize.

‘Yes good. You are exactly what I heard about. Now then soldier kill that man. Make him pay.’ Steve couldn’t respond but made out the voice as a woman’s. There was a blast that went by Steve’s head.

“Don’t do this Steve! We’re better than this. What would Bucky think if he saw you beating me up randomly like this?” Tony said flying before pinning Steve to the ground. Steve winced as the suit’s left arm punched him square in the face. “Come on Steve answer me.”

“I don’t need you anymore” Steve’s mouth moved on its own. ‘please Tony don’t listen to me.’  Steve thought desperately.

‘Oh foolish soldier. He’d believe anything I tell him while I use your pretty face. I can see why he was so taken by you. Now follow your orders soldier and kill my competition.’ The woman teased inside his mind. This time Tony landed a punch to Steve’s face.

“Snap out of it Steve. This isn’t you.” Tony said before landing another punch on Steve’s face. Steve winced at the force of the punch but internally smiled.

‘Tony isn’t buying anything you’re making me do witch.’ Steve thought as his body struggled against Tony before going limp as though he was finally back in control.

“Steve!” Tony said again winding up. Steve caught the hand.

“Tony…I’m ok. She…whoever she was is gone.” Steve said and Tony lowered him back to his feet lowering his face plate revealing the slight blood trickling down his head.

“Yes you were quite the stubborn one for my spell.” A woman with long white hair seemed to appear out of nowhere. She seemed to be hovering above the ground she waved her hand pointing it at Tony. “By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!" Thick red bands shot out of the woman’s hands wrapping tightly around Tony.

“No Tony!” Steve called out moving to run to him.

“No no Mr. Rogers.” The woman said raising a hand towards him, “You stay put this is between me and the playboy.”

“What did I do to you exactly? I don’t remember dating someone like you.” Tony grunted out struggling against the bands. The woman merely tsked in response.

“You don’t know me? Oh dear, does that mean Stephen doesn’t even speak of me anymore? How insulting.” The woman said pulling him closer.

“Wait Stephen? How do you know Strange?” Tony called and Steve’s eyes widened. He’d noticed the magic man and Tony constantly hanging around with each other.

“Why I’m Clea his ex-wife and I fucking hate everything about you you pretty playboy.” She said pointing her free hand towards Tony.

“Sorry crazy woman, you got the wrong person. I only know Stephen through professional means. At most I clean up his multidimensional messes when the rest of his magic buddies are busy.” Tony said grinning causing Steve to frown. “If you want him back so badly you can have him.”

“I can tell you’re lying Stark. By the…” she was cut off by a blow to the back of the head. Steve sighed seeing her crumple and Tony be let go.

“Thanks…” Tony mention moving to her. He lowered his faceplate back into place picking her up.

“What are you going to do with her?” Steve asked cautiously watching him remembering how easy she got into his head.

“Friday is already calling Strange. I think I’m going to go take her to him so he can deal with his crazy ex and not me. Want to grab some dinner once crazy lady isn’t thinking I’m stealing her ex?” Tony responded.

“Sure, make up for our failed training meeting I suppose.” He said nodding. Tony nodded in agreement.

“I’ll send you the info once I’m done at Strange’s.” With that Steve watched as Tony took off with the woman still in his arms.


End file.
